Who Knew?
by br0k3n-th0ughtSamc
Summary: due to a series of accidents, draco and Hermione fall in love. But there is trouble in Hogwarts, A vampire is out to kill all.....PLEASE REVEIW
1. You're rooming with who?

"You're Rooming with Who?"  
  
Hermione walked into the head girl and boy common room. She had just started her 7th year at Hogwarts. The good news was that she was head girl. The bad news was that that asshole, Malfoy, was appointed head boy.  
  
The minute she found out she ran out of the room and stormed down the hall to ask professor McGonagall if there was some kind of mistake. Surely there was, there was absolutely no way that she would spend her last year at Hogwarts sleeping in the same dorm as Malfoy. Just the thought of it made her sick.  
  
"I'm rooming with who???!!!???!!!" Draco screamed. "Please tell me I misunderstood you."  
  
"No, Mr. Malfoy, you heard me perfectly. I'm afraid it's true." Professor Snape said calmly.  
  
"Are you aware of how much I HATE Granger?"  
  
"Are you aware of how much granger hates you? You are not the only one suffering from this decision. Professor Dumbledore made up his mind, and there is no way to change it, so I suggest you suck it up and go. This is not the only time two rivals were put together in that very dorm and it won't be the last. Let us hope that you two won't kill each other before the end of the year. Now leave, I have much to plan for this year."  
  
Draco could see that this discussion was over with, so he left more pissed then before.  
  
"You're rooming with who?" Harry asked. Ron was choking so badly on his pumpkin juice that he couldn't get one sound to come from his mouth.  
"You heard me. I'm being held hostage with Draco Malfoy." Ron kept choking. Harry was about to faint.  
  
"Ron, are you alright?" Hermione asked.  
  
Sure, Ron thought. If ok means having your one and only crush rooming with your worst enemy, who also happens to be the sex god of Slytherin. Well at least so I've heard. 


	2. The Girl and the Confrontation

The New Girl and the Confrontation  
  
Draco walked into the common room, He ran to the bathroom door and saw that it was closed but not locked. He really had to go to because he drank too many goblets of pumpkin juice. He burst into without knocking and came to a dead halt. The sight he came to see was...  
  
"AH, MALFOY YOU BASTARD! YOU PERV! GET OUT NOW!" Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs. Draco ran out and slammed the door behind him.  
  
He had never seen anything like it. For the first few seconds she was completely naked. Her whole body was flawless. There were no scars on her at all, and her triple d breasts bounced up and down when she moved. She was all wet too! Her vagina was shaved, just the way he liked it. She reminded him of....what were they called again? Oh yeah, a muggle porn star.  
  
What was he thinking?!?! He's a proud Malfoy. He does not associate with mudbloods, let alone think about them naked or think of them as muggle porn stars. Even though those porn stars have ways of making anyone do anything for sex.  
  
Draco shook his head. Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! I have to get those thoughts out f my head! I think a nap will help.  
  
"That bastard." Hermione said to herself. She dried herself off and put on her bra and underwear. She combed her hair and put it up in a high ponytail with bangs. She slipped on a black halter and jeans. "That perv! He insults me and then strolls in the bathroom while I'm taking a shower and stares at me as if I was some kind of toy! The nerve of him!" she put on her makeup and walked out of the bathroom. I ought to curse him to the nest century!" Hermione's mouth curved into an evil grin. "Maybe I should......"  
  
"Ok, class, I'd like you to meet Serena." Professor McGonagall announced the next afternoon at transfiguration class. She had ling blonde hair down to her feet. She wore a short miniskirt (which was too short for anyone to wear), a wet, white T-shirt ( she wasn't wearing a bra or underwear, everyone noticed) and flip flops. "She just transferred here from Durmstrang. She's now a Slytherin. I trust you all will welcome her with open arms." Professor McGonagall turned to Serena. "I trust that you will change into your robes.....now."  
  
"Yes, ma'am." She walked down the rows of desks. Every boy in that classroom turned their heads to watch her stroll out of the door, including Draco.  
  
hot; Draco thought. So very HOTT! He felt himself get very hard. He didn't feel that way since, well, he saw Hermione naked. Shit; he thought. Why do I even think about her? I need to scratch this itch. Draco raised his hand. "Professor? May I go to the bathroom? It's urgent."  
  
"Why the hell are all those boys staring at her?" Hermione thought. "Well,"Hermione looked at Harry, "at least everyone other than Harry. I don't know why though..."  
  
Ron stared at the new girl. "wet, cold, hard nipples..." he whined in his mind. "I want to squeeze those!" He got overly excited and started to grow sky high. His member was throbbing so hard you could see it beneath his robes. It stood out above everything.  
  
Harry stared long and hard at Ron's robes. Or should I say......throbbing cock.Each second he stared, his penus grew. He was gay- he could not deny it any longer. He knew it ever since his fourth year at Hogwarts. The thing that he would miss the most was Ron. It was not because he was his best friend... it was because he was gay.  
  
Draco looked down the halls and saw what he was after. "Bingo." Said Draco under his breath. "Serena!" He called out.  
  
Serena turned around. "yes?"  
  
Draco thought: ok, all I need to do is charm her and the itch is scratched.... "hi, my name is Draco. You know, during transfiguration, I just couldn't help noticing you and your beauty. You are so gorgeous."  
  
"Serena blushed, "Wow, thanks. You know, you're kind of cute yourself."  
  
"Than...." Draco was interrupted by her.  
  
"Do you like spontaneous sex?"  
  
Draco's eyes were wide open, was she thinking the same thing I was thinking? He decided to find out...."Why?"  
  
"well, because, "Serena said, "I have been horny all day. I need to scratch this itch of mine before I do something stupid. Will you?"  
  
Draco shrugged his shoulders. "Sure." They went into an empty hallway and Draco started kissing Serena. He cornered her up against the wall and pulled up her skirt. He pushed his cock up her pussy as hard as he could. He kept pushing it in harder and harder each time. Serena's moans were so loud. "DRACO, OH, DRACO!" She started clawing his back. "OOOOOH!" It took a couple of minutes before Draco released his seed into her. When he finally got off of her, her skirt was drenched with hot cum. Not to mention it, so was the bottom of her shirt. 


End file.
